


Bam

by BarPurple



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: 25. “How do you ‘accidentally’ hit someone hard enough to rip a hole through time and space?”





	

The Doctor wheeled round when he heard the yelp, of the many things he might have expected to see Donna shaking feeling back into her right hand wasn’t that surprising, what was a huge surprise was the hole where Marcus had been standing.

“Donna? What happened?”

She glared at him and flexed her hand; “He was getting handsy and wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

The Doctor shoved his own hands in his pockets, “So you punched him into a hole?”

She flounced and rolled her eyes at him; “No, I punched him in the gob and he vanished into the hole.”

He’d seen Donna irate before, but she seemed to be heading towards bloody furious, and that didn’t bode well for him since he was the only other person here right now. He whipped his glasses out of his pocket and shoved them on his face as he stepped up to the hole. After peering at the hole for a second he took his glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on, a frown creasing his brow as what he was seeing didn’t improve with clean lens.

“Donna, how do you hit someone hard enough to rip a hole in time and space?”

“I didn’t mean too!”

“Oh you accidently hit him!”

“No. I did that on purpose, the hole in space and time is an accident.”

They stared at each other for a moment, her in defiance, and him in bafflement. There was no point at all arguing with Donna when she had her arms so aggressively crossed over her chest, so he turned back to the hole, sucking at his teeth as he tried to work out how this had happened. Something wasn’t right here. He was still trying to puzzle it out when Donna’s patience ran out.

“Well, are you going to fix it, or do we put up a warning sign or something.”

“It’s a hole in time and space Donna. We’ll just stick a bit of ‘caution do not enter’ tape over it and it’ll be fine. Maybe one of those little plastic signs like when they mop the floor as well just to be safe.”

“Oooh, don’t get sarky with me, I was only asking! It doesn’t look that dangerous anyway, thought it would be sucking things in or something.”

The Doctor’s face contorted in realization, Donna was right, this wasn’t acting like a tear in space/time should be acting. An idea occurred and he rummaged in his pockets and come up with a cricket ball.

“What’s that for?”

“Temporal sealant bomb.”

He tossed the cricket ball into the hole and waited with a grin on his face. From the hole there was the sound of panicked shuffling, some muffled cursed and the cricket ball was tossed out. Donna reflexively caught it and froze. The Doctor waved a hand at her.

“It’s fine, just a cricket ball. You can come out of there now Marcus.”

Two hands cautiously gripped the edge of the hole and Marcus’ head appeared. 

“Is it safe now?”

The Doctor shrugged; “Keep your hands to yourself and Donna won’t hit you again.”  
Marcus gave the frowning redhead a wary glance and climbed out of the hole only for the Doctor to grab him by the collar. He squirmed around and gave the Time Lord a reproachful look.

“You said it was safe!”

“Oh you’re safe from Donna, probably, never said anything about being safe from me. I want to know why you’re using a modified vortex manipulator to create pocket universes to hide in.”

Marcus’ eyes shifted guiltily to his wrist, and the thick leather band around it. The Doctor sighed and let go of him while pointing the sonic at the manipulator.

“Hey, you can’t do that!”

“Time Lord, yes I can. Just did in fact.”

“What if I need to make a hasty exit?”

The Doctor flipped the sonic in the air and caught it before tucking in away. 

“Learn no means no and you won’t need to hide so much.”


End file.
